For Her Eyes Only
by Sailing in a lavender ship
Summary: Marceline has a certain gentleness that only her girlfriend is allowed to see. Sugarless gum fluff. No fighting or Marceline being an ass.


It was a little known fact. Such a little known fact, that in _fact_, the only other person who knew this was Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. But it was true. Marceline the Vampire Queen could be gentle.

Bonnie was the only one that got her sensitive side. She understood this on a very personal level, even before her dearest Marcy had ever mentioned it in her most sarcastic tone of voice she could muster. They had been snuggled up together on the vampire's couch, watching what was supposedly a horror film, and the princess had crawled onto her lover's lap when the tension on screen had been too much. She never did exactly prefer this particular genre anyway. But Marcy always insisted. Partially because, well, this always happened.

She was burying her face into the crook of her neck. Marceline laughed, but not out of spite, and held onto her tighter.

"Baby, it's only a stupid movie… that guy was a total looser anyway." She heard her girlfriend chuckle in response.

"You're so _sweet, _Marcy…"

Marceline feigned offense and rolled her eyes, though her lover couldn't see.

"Yeah, well, _only for you. _But don't tell anyone." Both girls laughed at this. Then Bonnie immediately stole a swift kiss, which then escalated quickly and the film was soon completely forgotten.

But that was early on in their romantic courtship. That was before they spent their first night together. They had many "sleepovers", but they only consisted of falling asleep in each other's arms after staying up for most of the night. But then they made love for the first time.

Marceline had respected the princess's choice to wait. But it was not easy. She never spoke up about her inner struggle to control her lust for her princess, and made a conscious effort not to show it either. But some nights as they cuddled it was almost irresistible. They would kiss. The kiss would deepen. Marceline would crawl on top of her, feeling a sudden surge of dominance overpower her, and bite her way down the princess's neck-leaving grey spots down to the low-cut neckline of her pink dress. Then she would be overcome with guilt. She would rest her head in the crook her pink neck, apologize, lightly kiss her, then crawl off. Bonnie would always squirm when Marceline acted like this, the biting and the scratching and weight of her keeping her pinned down. But she was always smiling. Which led the vampire to never understand if this was enjoyable or a little painful for her. But she was frightened at the idea of injuring her princess in any way and had used it as a way to ease her lust. She had to be gentle. After she slid off, she'd lay down next to her, and protectively wrap herself around her. And the fun would end with both girls falling into a deep sleep. Neither one would ever verbally protest.

Their first time Marceline remembered this. To be gentle. She loved her princess, her sweet Bonnibell, and was light and sweet the first time they made love. A few more times after that and soon it became a regular activity between the two of them. But Marcy would get carried away and get a little rough, then immediately apologize and lightly press her lips to the soft bit marks she had left.

Sometimes things got a _little _rough, though. But the Princess had to initiate it, and do much convincing on her part to her worried lover.

She was still her normal, usual Marceline. But she had a sensitive side only Bonnie was allowed to see. Bonnie was picked up bridal style. Bonnie had lullabies sang to her. Bonnie was held when she cried, cuddled when she was sick, given hot chocolate when it was cold outside, given kisses on the forehead, and felt butterflies in her stomach when the only person who could cause it called her "her princess". And she wasn't allowed to share this with anyone, especially not Finn and Jake.

It was their first anniversary. They had survived a whole year together. They lay sprawled out on Marceline's floor, blankets cocooning them. Marcy hugged her lover tight against her, enjoying the feel of her bare skin against her own.

"You're _my _princess. Do you know that?" the vampire said in a sleep voice. Bubblegum stirred and smiled with half-lidded eyes.

"I know Marcy." She said.

"But if you tell anyone I said that I'll suck the red from that beautiful pink face of yours…"

Bonnie could only laugh at her empty threat.


End file.
